ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Poochy
|ratings= | genre = Platform | modes = | director = Atsushi Kono Naoya Abe | producer = Etsunobu Ebisu Keita Kawaminami Takashi Tezuka | designer = | programmer = Hironori Kuraoka | artist = Ayano Otsuka | writer = | composer = Tomoya Tomita Misaki Asada Kazumi Totaka }} Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World is a platforming game for Nintendo 3DS. It is the second port of the series of platform games starring Yoshi, being a port of Yoshi's Woolly World, which was released for the Wii U in 2015. The game includes the entirety of the original game's levels, along with a bonus mode called Poochy Dash in which the player controls Poochy and tries to collect as many Beads as possible. It also introduces Poochy-Pups, who assist the player discover secrets when playing in the easier Mellow Mode, Yoshi Theater which features 31 Yoshi stop-motion videos and the ability to design custom patterns for Yarn Yoshi. Changes and new features This port features more extensive amiibo support than the Wii U version. Like the Wii U version, various amiibo can be scanned to give Yoshi patterns based on those characters, but several newer amiibo are compatible as well. The ability to scan any Yoshi amiibo to play as Double Yoshi returns. A Yarn Poochy amiibo was released alongside the game; tapping it during a Yoshi level will put Poochy in the level for Yoshi to ride, while tapping it in one of the bonus Poochy stages will enable them to be played in Time Attack mode. If these Time Attack stages are completed, exclusive Poochy designs will be unlocked. If a Smiley Flower is collected, instead of playing a Bonus Game, a Gold Rush for Poochy Dash is unlocked where Poochy can collect Beads from a Gold Lakitu. Additionally, a Yarn Yoshi amiibo can be used to store a custom Yoshi pattern and transfer it to another copy of the 3DS game. Stamp Patches have been removed from this version, and are replaced with Pencil Patches. Unlike the Wii U version, multiplayer mode has been removed, even though the introduction shows Red Yoshi escaping from Kamek as well as Green Yoshi. Also, the worlds and levels are on a straight linear path going left and right instead of being all over the place. The game features enhanced performance on New Nintendo 3DS systems, running at 60 frames per second (like the Wii U version) compared to 30 frames per second on standard 3DS or 2DS systems. Critical reception Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World, similarly to the original Wii U game, has received generally positive reviews. On review aggregate site Metacritic, it averages 77% based on 56 reviews.http://www.metacritic.com/game/3ds/poochy-yoshis-woolly-world On GameRankings, it has the similar rank of 77.04%, based on 25 reviews.https://www.gamerankings.com/3ds/195495-poochy-and-yoshis-woolly-world/index.html Awards and acknowledgements Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World was nominated for the "Best Handheld Game" award at The Game Awards 2017.Awards - The Game Awards 2017. The Game Awards. Retrieved December 10, 2017. However, it ultimately lost to Metroid: Samus Returns. Gallery PoochyYoshiWW logo.png|International logo Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World - NA Boxart.jpg|North American box art Poochy amiibo.png|Yarn Poochy amiibo Poochypup.png|Three Poochy-Pups following Yoshi Media Staff Names in other languages External Links *Official site References Category:2017 video games Category:Yoshi games Category:Single-player video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Video games scored by Kazumi Totaka Category:Video games that use Amiibo figurines